Ciem 3: Curse of the Millipede
Sequences of intense action and at times graphic violence. |cgrating= |predecessor=''Ciem 2'' }} Ciem 3 was the third installment in the original Ciem Trilogy, which dealt with the tenure of Candi Flippo-Levens-McArthur as the Dozerfleet Comics superheroine Ciem in the Gerosha Prime continuity. Plot With Duke Arfaas finally dead and gone, peace to Dirbine appears to have finally been achieved. However, Candi and Donte find themselves in dire poverty. Donte's treatment for cancer proved very expensive. They are both jobless, and worried about the future. Candi tries to finish up her schooling as well. Lo and behold, the Hebbleskins send a Milthuen Prototype stalker named "Milp" down to terrorize the town one last time - and to finally assassinate the Centhuen Prototype responsible for so much of their misery. Candi must now utilize whatever remains in her arsenal as Ciem to save those she cares about. Characters Heroes * Candi McArthur / Ciem Villains * Henry Malestrom / L2 the Llama * Kimiyato Hiriyama / Milp Supporting cast * Donte McArthur * Randy Kinto * Amelia Kinto * Ploribus Philippine * Lex Philippine * Dana McArthur * Devin Spanz * Andy Baret / Pitohui * Miriam McLaine * Dolly Malestrom * Jeraime Malestrom * Others Tie-ins Ciem II suit.]] Problems with this story's ability to maintain a high standard for quality screenshot production, the brevity of it, and desire to get other projects done before Christmas led to this project being issued by the Dozerfleet founder to a friend of the time as a present along with other projects bundled on the WebCD. * Lo-Mun's Cooking Adventure was about Lo-Mun, inspired by the real-life Ho-Yun from South Korea that attended the WELS MSU / LCC Campus Ministry Center in 2005. She was upset that a Sim of her didn't get a cameo in Ciem 3, so this short was bundled in to give her a story of her own. The story is not Gerosha Prime canon, but acknowledges Ciem 3. * Star Flops: Curse of the Medium Side had fun with the concept of Tiemess the Jithy Knord. * Corando's "Don't Lose Hope" Music Video was an effort to make a DSHW machinomic slideshow music video of a love song one might expect from Nickelback in that time period, using a fictional stand-in band dubbed "Corando." Reception While the ambitiousness of this project was praised, heavy criticisms of quality led to the work being disbanded for all future uses. Initially, Ciem 2 was going to be wrapped up as a project to finish the Gerosha Prime trilogy. But 99% of the way through, it was abandoned instead. The whole Gerosha Prime continuity was quickly replaced with what later became known as the "Despair Gerosha" continuity, an ultimately doomed attempt to rework the entire Gerosha mythos with an emphasis on improved storytelling. This was replaced with a third attempt in 2007, leading to the Classic Gerosha period. See also * ''Ciem 3'' (2009 webcomic) * Ciem: Condemnation